Night Star
by TigerLily10
Summary: Lily and James are in a play that I wrote called Night Star. *Chapter 12 is up!* Please r/r!
1. Writing a Play!

Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: Characters you recognize belong to J.K Rowling, but the characters in the play and that stuff are mine.  
  
Thanks: Y. Kuang who wrote me a long bit of ideas! Anything I use that you gave me will be credited to you.  
  
Also to Snoopy511, Sierra Sitruc, and Peppermint!  
  
Now, to the story.  
  
  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
A yell rang out through the Gryffindor dorms; it was enough to make anyone's blood curdle, but the one she was calling for lay in the 7th year boys' dorm and he simply popped out of bed and grinned. This, was the everyday life at Hogwarts, and it would remain this way as long as Lily Evans and James Potter were sworn enemies. While grins went around in the boys' dorm, in the girls' however.  
  
"Now don't fret Lily, I'll just." And another scream filled the air.  
  
Two hours later, Lily Evans, whose hair had returned to its fiery auburn, was engaged in a glaring contest with James Potter, each backed up by their friends. Their concentration finally broke when they head Dumbledore call for the Head boy and girl to please come up to the front. That would be them. Dumbledore grinned, and them announced, "This year, we will be having a school play, and it will be co-written by our Head boy and girl. The genre can and will be chosen by you. You may vote outside the Hall." With that, he sat and there was a sudden stream of excited students rushing out of the hall. The teachers grinned inwardly at the thought of Lily and James working together, besides, they might just.well, either way, I've got 10 galleons on 2 weeks.  
  
That night in the common room, Lily and James began to tally the votes made by the students throughout the day. An hour later, they had come up with a genre: "Romance?" James pushed his chair back, disgusted at the Hogwarts female population. "It's not that bad," Lily replied. "Ugh," was her only response. She rolled her eyes and found a clean bit of parchment, and began musing. "Night Star," she said. "Say what?" James asked. "Night Star. About a girl who hates this guy, and he hates her, but one day." "They fall in love!" James finished happily. She grinned at him for a moment, forgetting exactly who he was to her, "I think we have a play on the way."  
  
Every night for two months, Lily and James worked together, and came down one morning and tacked a notice to the board:  
  
  
  
Auditions for the School Play 'Night Star'  
  
Begin on December 4th  
  
Written by Lily Evans and James Potter.  
  
At 3:00, December 4th- Acting  
  
At 3:00, December 6th- Singing  
  
Roles:  
  
Leads: Other:  
  
Serene Lorrt Teachers  
  
Tim Riler Extras  
  
Minors:  
  
Serene's best friend  
  
Tim's best friends  
  
Note: Other characters may be added later.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter  
  
  
  
Within moments, there was a swarm of students around the sheet. Lily grinned at James, then realized exactly who he was, frowned, then walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the evening of December 4th, and Lily and James were running through the many, many actors who had come to that afternoon's performance.  
  
"That funny-looking blonde girl who wanted to be Serene?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That hot Ravenclaw?"  
  
"No, and could you keep your mind on the play Potter?"  
  
"Fine. How about that black-haired one? The one who tripped coming through the door?"  
  
"Not bad. A possible Serene."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "Better hope she can sing."  
  
Lily groaned at this, stretched, and proposed that they go to bed. James yawned in return and they began to make their way to their dorm.  
  
When James entered his dorm, the first thing he heard was, "So, Jim, how was your date with Miss. Evans?" He groaned and kicked at his best friend's shins. "It wasn't a date Sirius."  
  
"Suuuuuuure it wasn't."  
  
"Shut up Sirius," and with that, he fell asleep. That night, James's dreams were haunted by a vision of dark red hair, and emerald eyes. They continued to stare at him until he reached out, and then they disappeared. That morning James awoke with only one word on his mind. Lily. It taunted him insanely. Lily. He dressed and ran down the staircase until he reached the Great Hall. He saw her there, sitting at the Gryffindor table, a book propped up by the jug of pumpkin juice. "LILY!" he yelled. And all eyes turned to him. For once in his life he turned red at the attention and rushed to sit by her. "What's the matter?" she asked, a puzzled frown creasing her brow. "I-I I wanted to tell you that we need to-er-meet-yes meet after the audition." How lame.  
  
She gave him a strange smile, and said, "Yes. I know. To cast the roles."  
  
"Yes," he said quietly, "To cast the roles." With this, he walked out of the hall. Lily sat, staring at her book. Why did he act so strangely? And she had thought that he had meant to say something else. Maybe.it's nothing but wishful thinking Evans, she scolded herself. Besides, he could have any girl, and she any guy. It's just.those chocolate eyes. A messy head of hair.and.STOP!! She was not thinking about James Potter this way. Not HIM. No. Lily's best friend, Ora, plopped into the seat beside her. "Lily. Lily! You DO realize that you're pouring syrup into your juice, right? Lily? Lily!"  
  
Lily's head popped up, and she answered, startled, "Yeah? What? Oh, oh my juice. Yeah, my juice, um Ora, I gotta go." And she stumbled out the door with a glazed look. Ora looked across at Sirius Black who had been sitting there, quietly for once, grinning at the scenes in the Hall. "Ora, m'dear, Sirius has a plan."  
  
Minutes later, Ora's black eyes glittered wickedly, "Oh, Ora's going to have fun now."  
  
  
  
Lily's ears were just about to burst as the 3rd year finished the song on a high note. It had been terrible. The good actors couldn't sing, and the singer's couldn't act. It was just one big mess. She smiled tightly and thanked the girl. The moment she walked out of the room, Lily and James both sighed deeply. "Well then, now to the casting."  
  
Within another few hours, they had found someone for every part, that is, except for the two leads. They couldn't find anyone who seem well, right, for the part. When they brought the problem to their friends however.  
  
"Why don't you two play the parts?" Ora asked delightedly. "Yeah," Sirius agreed, "You're..perfect." The two stood awkwardly for a moment, then answered, "Alright. But only because we don't want the play to fall apart, got it?" With almost identical grins, the two matchmakers-to-be nodded, "We got it."  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter, I know they're kinda short, but I can't write one chapter for too long. It bothers me. If you want me to write longer ones I'll try, but I am updating more often instead. Anyway, next chapter begins with the rehearsing. Still looking 4 ideas + possibilities! Thanks to reviewers! Proper thanks in next chap. 


	2. Stars, in a moonlit sky

1 Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, but the song "The Lady Loves me belongs to Elvis Presley *hail*  
  
I know there's not much hate/love, but I don't want to concentrate on that too much. Cheers!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Aqualaria- thanks. I will  
  
Twistie- you read my other ones?  
  
Snoopy511- me too!  
  
Gwen Rosadora- thanks for the ideas!  
  
SilverFire- I dunno.  
  
Chelsea Weasley- I might use ur name, depends; Thanks!  
  
Y. Kuang- Thank you so much for all the ideas, and the constant reviews! (  
  
Sierra Sitruc- I hope so  
  
Now to the story…  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Night Star  
  
  
  
"Go to…Act 2, Scene 3 everybody!" Lily yelled. A mutual groan was heard. It was late already, and Lily was going like a slave driver. They were practicing without any props or anything, but both Lily and James were already visualizing how they wanted the stage to look. Lily lay on the cold stage floor, and waited for her cue. Meanwhile, she could imagine how they could create a lake, then maybe a bench or something…under the stars. The girl playing Chelsea, Serene's best friend walked on stage, moved towards Lily, opened her mouth, and abruptly forgot her lines. Lily lay patiently for the girl, but finally got up, impatient, "We've been practicing for weeks now! Don't you know your lines yet?!" While the girl cowered at this, Lily let out a sigh, "Everyone, just…just wrap it up for today. Eat, do your homework, anything!." The cast gave her a funny look, as they knew that she knew very well that since they were in the play, they had not homework. As the cast filed out of the room, James walked up to the stage. "Well Lil', we might as well practice our songs now that they're gone."  
  
Her eyebrow arched, then relaxed, "I suppose," and she slumped into a chair. Which one do you want to do first?"  
  
James shrugged, "I dunno. I don't care. Do the funny one."  
  
She grinned, "I do like this one."  
  
He shrugged, and began to sing,  
  
She loves me, she loves me not  
  
She loves me, she loves me not  
  
She loves me, she loves me, she loves me  
  
The lady loves me and it shows  
  
In spite of the way she turns up her nose  
  
I'm her ideal, her hearts desire  
  
Under that ice she's burning like fire  
  
She'd like to cuddle up to me  
  
She's playing hard to get  
  
The lady loves me,  
  
but she doesn't know it yet  
  
Lily grinned, and began her bit,  
  
The gentleman has savoir-faire  
  
As much as an elephant or a bear  
  
I'd like to take him for a spin  
  
Back to the zoo to visit his kin  
  
He's got about as much appeal as a soggy cigarette  
  
The lady loathes him but he doesn't know it yet  
  
They began their duet, (A/N: don't wanna interrupt, but un-italics are Lily, italics are James)  
  
The lady's got a crush on me  
  
The gentleman's crazy obviously  
  
The lady's dying to be kissed  
  
The gentleman needs a psychiatrist  
  
I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake  
  
Or play Russian roulette  
  
The lady loves me,  
  
but she doesn't know it yet  
  
She's falling fast she's on the skids  
  
Both of his heads are flipping their lids  
  
Tonight she'll hold me in her arms  
  
I'd rather be holding hydrogen bombs  
  
Will someone tell this Romeo  
  
I'm not his Juliet  
  
The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet  
  
She wants me  
  
Like poison ivy  
  
Needs me  
  
Like a hole in the head  
  
Everyone can see she's got it bad  
  
He's mad!  
  
The gentleman is an egotist  
  
I'm simply aware I'm hard to resist  
  
He's one man I could learn to hate  
  
How's about having dinner at eight  
  
I'd rather dine with Frankenstein  
  
In a moonlight tete-a-tete  
  
The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet  
  
Oh yes she loves me  
  
Dig that shrinking violet  
  
Oh she really loves me  
  
Here's one gal you'll never get  
  
She lo- lo- loves me  
  
Would you like to make a bet  
  
I said the lady loves me  
  
The gentleman's all wet  
  
As they finished, Lily smiled, and as he looked at her, he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Lily's head snapped up, and frowned at both James' and her own fan club. Comments ran wildly, "Oh James, you sing so romantically," or "You've got a beautiful voice Lily dear." They both plastered a smile on and edged towards the door. Feet away from the door, they decided to bolt. Running down the halls, they finally stopped by the painting of the Fat Lady. "Perivius," they panted, and the frame swung open to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. They sat on the chairs by the fire to catch their breath. Lily smiled faintly, and said, "Well, I'd better, um, get to work on the play." James jumped up eagerly, "Need help?" She stared at him strangely, then coldly, seeing who he was, "Not from you Potter." As she swung the portrait door open, many thoughts ran through James's mind. Damn. I want to get to know her. To make her-WAIT! Just you hold it Potter! You did NOT just want to get to know Evans. You did NOT have fun with her today. But…I really, really like-NO!!! You can't- James's trail of *very interesting* thoughts were suddenly cut short when James's large fan club decided to barge into the common room. Groaning like anything, he ran out of the common room, out into the open air. He wandered by the edge of the lake, when he heard a familiar tune.  
  
********  
  
After sitting by the lake, contemplating life in general, a sneaky thought entered her mind. James Potter. He wasn't that bad really. Kinda sweet. He had been really nice to her lately, and besides, he was kinda cu-NO!! Oh no you don't Lillums. Oh no you don't. You just like her. Serene was naïve too. Then she got smart. So did she. They weren't what they seemed. Nothing was. She sighed to herself and found her song creeping into her mind. It was from the play.  
  
Stars, of the moonlit sky,  
  
Always drifting,  
  
Every day and night,  
  
Like the love,  
  
I feel for you,  
  
Wondering, somewhere,  
  
Would you love me too?  
  
Another voice came from behind her, she looked around and saw no one.  
  
And now,  
  
All alone again,  
  
Hearing the voices floating in the air,  
  
My love's all,  
  
That I can give,  
  
But does it show?  
  
When will you know?  
  
She whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. A person walked out from the shadows. She relaxed, "Oh James, it's just you, freaked me out for a minute there. We really need to work on that play. It's mess…" He remained strangely silent. She looked at him, puzzled, "You alright? You don't look too good." He continued to stare, their faces drawing ever closer… "I gotta go!," she said, and quickly ran off, her heart pounding. Don't look back Lily. Go to your dorm, go to sleep, and forget about it…never happened.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter! Review! Is the length any better? ( 


	3. Lilies, notes, and interrogation

Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Thanks to: HoT*lIkE*fIrE- thanks Twistie- not really Y. Kuang- well, um, you like your adjectives?! Chelsea Weasley- probably #1 Rinoa- thanks Aqualaria- I will AmiAminSusu- The Lady loves me is actually Elvis's the second is mine. Snoopy511- thank you SierraSitruc- no, just the second one Danny- thanks Katharine Bell- EXCUSE ME! HELLO? IT'S FANFICTION! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT THERE ARE A GOOD 35000 HARRY POTTER FICS OUT THERE? HOW MANY IDEAS, DO YOU THINK ARE GOING TO BE USED MORE THAN ONCE?!? THEY'VE ALL BEEN USED BEFORE. THIS IS MY TAKE ON THIS IDEA. DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF COPYING IDEAS. 'CUZ PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS DOING IT, CONSCIENCOUSLY OR NOT!  
  
Note: I'm sorry it's been so long.  
  
Night Star  
  
  
  
The door of the 7th year girls' dorm burst open, revealing a solitary figure sitting quietly on a bed. Lily crept in silently, hoping to be left alone. Not a chance. A light flickered on, and revealed the grinning face of Ora.  
  
"So, where were you?" Ora asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nowhere," Lily answered, pulling herself into bed.  
  
"Sure. Where were you?"  
  
"I-I was by the lake." "Singing again?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Ora snorted, "That's all you ever do by the lake. Normal people do normal things, talk, make out, that sort of thing. But you? Oh no, Lily sings by the lake."  
  
Lily glared at her, "I like to sing."  
  
Ora snorted, "James was there, wasn't he?"  
  
Lily carefully looked away, "No."  
  
Ora gave her a Look, "He was. I know he was. Just look at you."  
  
Lily could feel her cheeks burn, and answered nonchalantly, "And if he was?"  
  
"Well, did he kiss you?"  
  
She bit her lip, and whispered, "Almost."  
  
Ora's eyes widened considerably, "Almost? What do you mean, almost? How can a guy almost kiss you?"  
  
"Well, I ran away."  
  
Ora flopped onto her bed, "You ran away. You RAN AWAY. You, unlike every other girl in this entire school ran away when James Potter tried to kiss you. Are you insane?"  
  
Lily grew cold, "Well, if you do not recall, before this production, James Potter and I were not on civil terms, nor shall we be after this." With that, she pulled herself into bed, with a curt, "Goodnight."  
  
******************  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to the feeling of a bouncing up and down motion on her bed. She opened her eyes slowly to see Ora jumping on her bed. Groaning, she pulled the pillow over her head, only to have it yanked away by a grinning Ora. "What are you so happy about?" she grumbled.  
  
"James sent you something," she giggled, and pointed to her desk. All ideas of sleep suddenly gone, she sat up and peered at her desk. On it sat a single lily (A/N: Real original, just brilliant.ugh) and an envelope wiith her name printed on it. She climbed out of bed, and found a small vase. She carried that to the bathroom, and proceeded as normal with her shower. Ora sat back on her bed, wondering why Lily wasn't getting excited, or whether she was just a really good actress. After 15 minutes crept by, the door to the bathroom opened and Lily emerged, looking somehwat more awake, and carrying the vase, which was now filled with water. Sticking the Lily in the water, and picking up the note, she plopped down on her un-made bed. Opening the un-sealed envelope, she pulled out a piece of parchment, enchanted to swirl and emerald green. She unfolded it, Ora peering at it from behind her shoulder:  
  
Lily, Like the parchment? Green, like your eyes, and, well, about last night. I need to talk to you. Meet me in the common room at midnight, tonight.  
  
Yours, James  
  
After a moment of silence from Lily, Ora prompted her, "Well, are you going?"  
  
Motionless, Lily answered, "I don't know."  
  
Dubious, Ora gaped, "You don't know? How can you not know?"  
  
Lily's brow creased, "I just don't alright! Everything's moving so quickly, and I'm so confused. One day we're at the usual stuff, pulling pranks, and insulting each other down the corridors. Then, whoosh, now we're meeting in the common room at midnight?"  
  
Ora smiled and patted her friend's shoulder, "Well maybe he likes you."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of Ora, that's exactly what I'm afraid of." Ora hopped off the bed and pulled a bit of parchment out of a stack of books. She grabbed a quill off the flor, and wrote intently for a few minutes. She brought the parchment back to Lily, it's ink still glistening. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Just something you're going to send a certain someone with the initials of J.P to say that you're coming. All you have to do is sign."  
  
Lily groaned, picked up the quill, and shut her eyes. Hand positioned over the parchment, she signed her name. Lily Evans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily Evans," James Potter whispered to the sunrise.  
  
Sirius turned in his sleep and promptly fell off the edge, "What're you mumbling about now Prongs?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," he answered. Nothing at all.except everything.  
  
A/N: Well, that ending made no sense, but that's alright. See you all next chap! Oh, and sorry for the long wait in between this chap and the last one cuz I was very busy.  
  
~TigerLily 


	4. Midnight Meeting

Night star  
  
Thanks to: Cimorene-umm, I am Tta- thanks.  
  
A/N; Well, I'm trying to find enough time to write more this week, but I'm leaving for awhile, till mid-August, so there won't be any then. Oh, and I don't want to be pushy or egotistical or anything, but I want at least 45 reviews before the next chapter, cuz I don't wanna waste my time writing these, as much as I like them if no one likes them. Even if I do get 45, it may not come up immediately, as I'm gonna be away. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Night Star  
  
"Lily, wait!" Ora yelled through the hall, nad Lily turned around. Eyebrow arched, she stood tall, waiting for her best friend to catch up.  
  
"So," she panted, "What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Wear where?"  
  
"Tonight silly, you know, the-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, and I would appreciate it if you didn't go shouting it all over the place like that.," Lily hissed.  
  
Ora gave her a sour look, "Whatever. Look, what are you going to wear?" Lily gestured at her school robes that she was wearing, and Ora shrieked, "No, no! You can't go like that! Major fashion no-no. We have to do something with that hair, and those clothes! No, no, I'm thinking maybe green, or-"  
  
"It's just a meeting Ora," Lily stated, "He probably just wants to talk about the play."  
  
Ora rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, and before she could get another word out, Lily started to walk off again, "See you Ora! Got to get to rehearsal!" With a wave, she looked away and turned the corner, disappearing from sight. "Looks like it's time for another meeting with Mr. Black."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall to see her cast lounging around, sipping butterbeer, and flipping through some magazines. Her anger bubbled up, "What are you doing?!" The cast immediately stood, seeing that their normally strict Head girl had entered the room. She eyed them carefully, "Why haven't you started rehearsal?"  
  
The girl who played Chelsea stepped forward, butterbeer in hand, "Well, we couldn't really do anything since you and James hadn't arrived yet." Eyes flashing, Lily searched the room for the telltale mop of black hair that indicated James Potter. There was none.  
  
She pursed her lips before ordering, "Well, let's start rehearsal then. Start at the beginning of Act Two." As the cast assembled themselves on the stage, a certain someone wandered into the Hall. Lily smiled wryly, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Disappearing Act himself." James grinned sheepishly and sat in a chair near the stage.  
  
Lily sat beside him, "Well?"  
  
Chelsea spoke up again, "Sorry Lily, it's just that the two of you are in Scene One, and well." she trailed off. Getting to their feet, Lily and James climbed up on stage, and flipped through their scripts to find the scene. After a moment of "oh yeahs" and "uh huhs," they were ready to begin. A bench had been dragged out, and was slanted so that the future audience could see them. The stage wasn't decorated yet, but possibilities were endless.  
  
Lily seated her self on the bench, and the lights came on, James sauntered (A/N: Don't you love that word?) on stage, and took up residence in the space beside her. "Hey," he half-whispered. Lily made a sort of 'hmph' noise and turned her head away. "Come on Serene, I didn't mean it."  
  
She turned only to glare at him, "What do you mean, you didn't mean it? You were kissing that girl."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't mean it Tim, don't tell me anything. I don't want to talk to you anymore, you understand? Just.just go away." She quickly turned away, but not before the tears began to fill her green eyes. James quietly exited, and the lights went out, a single spotlight shining on Serene, allowing her to sob for a moment or two before dimming. Lily stood, and the lights flicked back on again. Someone handed her a tissue, and she quickly wiped away the tears, and called for Scene two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Near midnight.  
  
"Well at least let me do something with your hair!" Ora pleaded with a frustrated Lily.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But Lily, you didn't let me change your robes, and now?" she made a puppy face at her.  
  
Lily sighed, "All right, all right." Giggling like a school girl, Ora tried Lily's long red hair into several different styles. Finally she ended up with her simple, normal, brushed out look. Lily rolled her eyes, "Now, I could have done that in about 2 seconds."  
  
Ora made a face at her, "Besides, I'm going to do your hair for the ball too."  
  
"Ball?"  
  
"Didn't Dumbledore tell you? We're having a special ball for seventh years only, a sort of graduation thing. It's on the 29th, a day before we leave."  
  
"A ball?" Lily mused.  
  
"Close your eyes," Ora ordered, as she brushed some eye shadow over her lids. When Lily fidgeted, Ora finally let her go, "All right, all right, you can go. But details Lily! Details!"  
  
Lily shook her head, details, indeed. (A/N: italics are thoughts, in case you forgot) As she crept down the stairs, she could hear a distant clock striking twelve. She stepped into the common room, the only light was coming from the dying embers in the hearth. A messy haired figure sat in an armchair near the door. She approached the chair slowly, "Potter? That you?" The person stood, assuring her that it was him, despite the dim lighting. He took her hand and both their hearts stopped for that second. He led her to a window, which he opened. "What are you doing Potter? Where are you going?" Climbing onto his broomstick, he motioned for her to climb on behind him, "Are you afraid of heights?" he asked. She shook her head, but stepped back and rummaged through a cupboard. James's face lit up with a smile, "You fly?" when her own broomstick came into view. She nodded, "Why shouldn't I?" He shrugged, beginning to drift out the window, "Most girls I've taken flying are terrified of heights."  
  
Her eyebrow rose, "Well, I can assure you that I am quite stable on a broom." To prove her point, she flew out the narrow window, barely touching him, but he could smell the floral scent from her hair. He breathed deeply, and they floated around the lake.  
  
"Lily?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you like me?"  
  
The question had caught her good. She came to a abrupt stop, hovering in the air. "I don't know," she admitted, "It's not that I don't like you, it's." she couldn't find an answer, in all the time she'd known him, out of the many times she'd been asked that same question, for once she couldn't answer.  
  
He floated closer, facing her now, "Why not? Why can't you like me? I.I .like you." She turned to face him, and for once, the calm, composed Lily Evans panicked. She swerved away and headed for the Forbidden Forest. Following from a distance, he saw her land, slowly gliding down to a tree. Strange. She seemed as if she knew exactly where she was going. He landed beside her broomstick, looking around for any sign of her. He saw a flicker of light come on overhead, a whisper of "Lumos." He approached the tree, and made his way up. When he reached the top, he was surprised to find a somewhat flat clearing in the higher branches, like an alcove of sorts. Lily sat to one side, leaning against a huge branch. The leaves and branches that ran off from the one she leaned against suddenly cascaded around her, creating a curtain, hiding her from sight. Another branch, which looked particularly menacing, twisted and curved to become sword like, jabbing at him, making him back away from the girl on the other side of the curtain. Lily's emerald eyes peeked out, "Fedora, stop it." Immediately, the menacing branch unfurled and returned to normal.  
  
He approached her again, meaning to ask her about the tree, but-  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What do you want James?"  
  
He sat on the other side of the curtain, "Honestly? You." He took a deep breath, this is it, Potter, don't blow it now. "I like you Lily, I like you a lot. I've liked you since, well, it feels like forever. I just want you to know, that, no matter how you feel about me, I'll always like you. And someday, maybe.if.I could." He choked on the word, love. Why couldn't I tell her? Why did I tell her I liked her? I love her, damn it, I love her! I love everything about her, her dark red hair, and the way she smells. The way her green eyes, no, emerald, her eyes are like green diamonds, and.  
  
On the other side of the curtain, similar thoughts were passing through Lily's head. Lily, say something, say something! There he is, opening his heart to you, and you're just letting him go?! Tell him, tell him! Come on, open your mouth and tell him.tell him what? And just what will you tell him? She opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late. Hearing no response, James Potter slowly backed away, and began to make his way down the tree, but even the sounds of the creatures of the forest and the noise he was making climbing down could not hide his last words to her, "I love you Lily."  
  
Heart beating wildly, she peered over the edge of the tree, looking for that messy mop of hair. He was gone.  
  
Up in the sky, James found it hard to breathe, hard to keep from crying. She hadn't said anything, and it hurt. He felt like he'd been thrown in the trash, his heart ripped in two. And yet, he still loved her. Loved her so that his broken heart could still feel the agony of it. It wasn't just the way she looked, it had dawned on him, like many other guys before him, that she was clearly the most creative, ingenious, and frankly, the most brilliant student in the school. He loved her for it, he'd told her how he felt, and she'd ripped him into shreds.  
  
He landed on the windowsill of the Gryffindor common room, and crept back up to his dorm. Silently slipping into bed, a light came on, and his two friends sat up. (peter was snoring away, that little scumbag)  
  
"So, Prongs, how was your date?" Sirius asked brightly.  
  
Tears threatening to fall, James buried his head in his pillow, puzzling his friends.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
Pulling his head back up, he choked out, "She didn't say anything. I told her everything, and she didn't say anything, and now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What? What?! I don't get it!" Sirius complained.  
  
"James, well he told Lily that he, that he.loved her, and she, well she, didn't say anything," Remus explained. Turnig to James, he said, "You can't just tell her you love her, you have to show it." Looking around, Remus finished, "Well, I think my work here is done." As Sirius and Remus went back to sleep, James lay awake, contemplating. Show her you love her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily arrived back in her dorm to find Ora sitting up in bed, patiently waiting for her,.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"He-he told he, he told me, told."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Burying her head in her pillow, her shoulders shaking with the power of her sobs, "He told me he.that he loved me."  
  
"So? What's wrong with that? So he loves you, now what?"  
  
"What do you mean? Everything has changed, Ora, everything."  
  
Ora took a seat beside Lily's shaking figure, "Well, do you love him?"  
  
Lily curled up, hiding her face beneath the covers of her four-poster, "I don't know. Ever since this play started, and we had had to work together, I don't know anything anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lily turned to face her friend, "It's just that life was so much easier when we were fighting. Everything was certain, we'd pull pranks on each other, insult one another down the halls, but now? Working with him, I got to know him, you know? He was so nice to me, and he's smart, and funny, and he's really sweet, and.I like him, Ora. I like him a lot. But love? I don't know."  
  
Ora thought for a moment, "Just go to sleep Lily," she decided, "things will be better in the morning."  
  
Lily closed her eyes, her pillow soaked with tears, her dreams filled with black, messy hair and chocolate eyes.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the end of that chapter! It's a bit longer than most of my other chapters, so.enjoy. Please Review! 


	5. Newfound Love

Night Star  
  
Thanks to: tta- I don't know yet, but ya, she loves him alright. Tess-I am squirt- ditto twistie- oh NO. not cheesy at all. Devon- I've been away for a few weeks, couldn't update. Y. Kuang- I'm updating, I'm updating. grumble, grumble ( Tokyo's Angel- Thanks.  
  
I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, and I'm sorry it's been so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat.  
  
Night Star  
  
Lily awoke the next morning, tears dried, to feel as if she was reliving the previous morning over again. She opened her eyes to find not only Ora bouncing on her bed, but bunches of lilies adorning every corner and every free surface of the room. Rubbing her eyes and blinking, Lily stared, amazed at the lily covered room, sighing as she breathed in the scent of her favourite flower. Ora bounced around to land beside her, and handed yet another letter to her. (A/N: real original, right? () She opened it, to find a familiar scrawl on the parchment:  
  
Lily,  
  
I'm sorry about last night. I hope we can still be friends, and be able to work together for the play's sake. But off that point, I need you to know, straight out. I love you Lily, I know I do. I love everything about you. And, well, I can only hope that one day, maybe you'd love me too. Even if you don't Lily, I just want you to know that I'll always love you, and nothing anyone does is going to change that.  
  
Love, James Potter  
  
Ora sighed dreamily, and sank against Lily's pillow, "It's so sweet, Lily. You know, if you get married."  
  
Lily turned to glare at her, "And how did we end up talking about marriage all of a sudden?"  
  
Ora shrugged innocently. Lily pulled herself off the bed, and dragged herself into the shower. Love. He said he loves me. And what do you feel? Be honest to yourself Lily, you love him. You love his eyes, and his hair, and the way he talks to you. You love the way he looks at you, his smile. But it's more than just that, he's funny, and sweet, and he makes you feel special, like the two of us were the only people in the world, I wonder what it would be like to.Stop it. Just stop it. This isn't happening! You can't love him, anyone but him! You can't love your arch rival, you favorite enemy. It's called restraint Lily, just control your emotions, and life will be the same. Question was, did she want it to be the same?  
  
She shook her head, water pouring down on her. Well, you have to tell him something, you know. Yeah right, tell him what? Tell him the truth, you idiot! No! You don't even know what the truth is? Do you? Besides, everything would change. Arrgh! Stop! I have to do something! Just do it. Just tell him, and everything will be all right. She stepped out of the shower, filed with conviction. Quickly drying her hair, and pulling on her clothes and school robes, she preened for a minute in front of her mirror then headed out of the dorm, Ora at her heels.  
  
"Well?" Ora inquired, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Lily turned to grin at her, "I'm going to tell him. See you after rehearsal."  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast; she could see the stage on the far side of the Hall. Pouring herself a goblet full of pumpkin juice and grabbing a bit of toast she began to ponder how she was going to tell him. At rehearsal, she decided, she'd tell him then. Almost finished her breakfast, her heart gave a leap in her chest when she saw James sit right across from her. Head down, she tried to finish her juice before-  
  
"Lily."  
  
The low whisper had come from the person sitting in from to f her, she was sure of it.  
  
"Lily."  
  
There it was again. She looked up, and was shocked to see a very different James than what she remembered. His eyes were rimmed with red, and there were slight circles under them. His skin had gone slack, and was paler than she'd ever seen it. Her own eyes widened, "James," she whispered. His hollow eyes stared at her, twisting her heart, as she looked into the dull brown irises that were the envy of the school. Her hand reached for his, shocked at the cold feeling of his hand.  
  
"Lily," he whispered again, as if that one word was all he could say, all that mattered. She slowly led him out of his chair, and he held her hand tightly, as if afraid that if he loosened his grip, she'd disappear. She lead him back to the common room, and seated him on an armchair, the same one he'd sat one the night before. She wrapped her arms around him, wishing she could ease whatever pain he felt. James buried his face in her hair, taking her scent. "Lily," he murmured, "Lily."  
  
She smiled at him, "What's wrong James?"  
  
His world crashed around him again, as he remembered, "I love you."  
  
Her smile didn't wobble a bit, "I love you too."  
  
The look that came onto his face could have put the stars to shame, she thought, but then she thought of nothing, as his lips finally closed in on hers.  
  
Behind a few shelves of books, however.  
  
"He look's terrible!" Ora whispered loudly, "What did you do to him?"  
  
Sirius grinned slyly, "Just a little thing I picked up in class, it makes a person look like how he's feeling."  
  
Ora looked at him skeptically, "From class?"  
  
He gave a little laugh, "No actually, I got it off Lily."  
  
"I thought so. Either way, I'm surprised he isn't dead. He's certainly been dragging himself around like he was." Ora looked around the shelf, to watch the little soapie they'd created. "Wait! Where are they? They're gone!" As she turned back to Sirius to ask him why he hadn't seen them leaving, after all, he was facing them, she found herself unable to speak.  
  
"They're just gone to rehearsal," he whispered, and before she could respond, he covered her mouth with his.  
  
At rehearsal.  
  
For once, rehearsal mistakes went unnoticed, as did everything else. People were tripping over props, missing whole paragraphs of their lines, and skipping verses here and there in the songs. Of course, if Lily or James had noticed, which they didn't, they would have seen that everyone was constantly gawking at the new pair, shocked to see the school's favorite rivals holding hands and exchanging shy glances. When they approached the side door to enter the stage, you could hear giggles from the cast as he ushered her in with a bow. For once, their hate scenes were played out with a great reluctance, and one could almost forget all those mornings of sleep interrupted by the laughing and screaming of the new couple. Rehearsal ended that day with the play's final kiss, which seemed to last a lot longer than it normally did. Ladies and Gents, that was no peck on the cheek. Opening her eyes to see everyone staring at her, like she was the school's latest soap opera, which she was, Lily blushed, and hurriedly dismissed everyone, calling, "Dress Rehearsal tomorrow! Bring your costumes and make-up!"  
  
Sighing heavily as she surveyed her stage, she realized that the performance was approaching all to quickly. Feeling around for her wand, she sighed again, "We'd better start working on the scenery, the props, and our own costumes."  
  
"Erg," was all the answer she got.  
  
Shrugging it off, she raised her wand, and began transfiguring this to that and that piece of wood into a nice tree, and.  
  
'Hold on, just wait a minute," James interrupted. "Since we all know I'm the Transfiguration King, I think I'd better do that bit," as he surveyed the.brightly patterned mixed up objects she'd created.  
  
She grinned sheepishly at her little creations, and stepped back. The two began something of an assembly line, he'd create the stuff, and she'd charm it, to give it a certain.magical touch.  
  
Hours later, as the moon began to rise above the lake, Lily stepped back to admire their work, and it, could be called nothing short of a masterpiece. Still gazing at her stage, she shivered when she heard James whisper in her ear, "I think we'd better go." Grinning, he offered her his arm, "Milady?"  
  
She smiled back, and took it, "Milord." As he waltzed her out of the Hall, a frightened little squeak came from a corner of the dark room.  
  
"Master will be happy, Master will be glad, Master will be." was all that could be heard from the little creature that scuttled away into the night.  
  
A/N: Well, once again, that's done. It's a bit short, but there should be a new one up soon! See y'all next chapter! 


	6. Betrayal

Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Our friend Ms. Rowling here owns it all.  
  
Thanks to: Guessgirl101 Yunie- good idea.can I use it? Y. Kuang Wacky girl 2002  
  
Here goes.  
  
  
  
Night Star  
  
Lily and Ora walked hurriedly through the halls, anxious to discuss what they had learned. On the way to their common room, Lily looked up upon hearing a familiar, "Hey." She stepped comfortably towards James, suddenly needing the protection of his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling the slight tremor in her hands. She pulled back with a gasp, as she felt the dangerous little pendant suddenly give off a painful blast of fiery heat. She shook her head and shot a look at Ora, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you James. I'll see you later."  
  
She turned away to face the Fat Lady, when he grabbed her wrist and kissed her cheek. Again, she felt the burning. He shot her one of his famous cocky grins before running off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. She waited for Ora to repeat, "Across the Stars," to the portrait and then pulled herself into the common room. (A/N: Sorry about the password thing, I'm a HUGE fan of Star Wars.) She followed Ora up to their common room, where Ora sat on her bed and began talking, too fast to follow. She gingerly pressed the now sore spot that the pendant rested on. She undid her robes, and pulled her shirt back to reveal a nasty looking burn on her midriff. Ora peered at the red burnt area, "What happened?" Lily frowned, "It started burning when James touched me."  
  
Ora shrugged, "Weird."  
  
Lily sighed and touched the wound gently, to her surprise, the burn started pulling back into the skin, curling to become normal again.  
  
Ora looked up, "I've got a cream you can put-hey! Where is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well it can't just disappear!"  
  
"Well, I touched it and then it disappeared."  
  
Ora's mouth dropped open, "You're a kala."  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"A kala. A healer."  
  
"Oh. Maybe it's just the Star."  
  
Ora thought for a moment, "Take it off and try."  
  
Lily carefully unclasped the chain from which hung the precious stone, and set it beside her. "What do I try on?"  
  
"Hmm. Try the cut on my knee."  
  
Lily bent forward and touched the half healed cut on Ora's knee. Together, they watched the cut shrivel up and flatten until it had healed. Lily stared at her hand, "So I'm a healer?"  
  
"Yup. They're pretty rare nowadays, my grandmother was one." As Ora helped Lily clasp the necklace together again, the door to their dorm creaked open slowly. James's hair entered the room, which was immediately followed by his head, he stepped into the little room, and took a seat on the bed beside Lily. He drummed his fingers on the post before speaking.  
  
"Dumbledore told me about the necklace," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry. H- he said that, that we can't touch each other," it all came out in a rush. He showed her his hand, and they were covered with red burns from where he'd touched her.  
  
Lily's heart clenched suddenly at the sight of the red welts, and she reached for him, "I can help," and received a sharp "No," from both James and Ora.  
  
James took a deep breath, "As long as you wear that we can't have skin contact. It'll kill both me and you." He smiled faintly, and kissed the top of her head, "Dumbledore said to wear these," and he gently dropped a pair of elbow-length gloves beside her before quietly leaving the room.  
  
(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's totally ripped off from X-men, but hey.)  
  
Lily pulled the gloves on, flexing her gloved fingers. She stared sadly at the door that stood between her and James, and brushed away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She walked shakily to the door, which she opened with trembling fingers. Tears overflowing, she fell into James's open arms, and let him touch her fingers, felt the warmth of his hands through the gloves. Her tears fell lightly, staining his robes with little wet spots. He stroked her gloved fingers gently, his mind on a million things. She looked up, her tear-stained face looking miserable, "What will be do about the play?"  
  
He squeezed her index fingertip, "I don't know."  
  
She looked away for a moment, and he could almost see the gears in her head moving, "We'll have to get someone else to do it."  
  
She took a deep breath, "I could do the first half, and then we'd have to get someone else to do all the l-other scenes." She caught herself before she could say it. Love scenes. The parts they enjoyed the most. It'd be agony to watch him with someone else. She set her jaw, and knew she'd have to do it. After all, it was the success of the play that was hanging in the balance. She tried to smile reassuringly at him, and seemed to put his fears at rest, for now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The play had been put off until the girl they'd found had found to play the part got used to the play, and learned her lines.  
  
The new girl was quite attractive, Lily thought gloomily, and bore a startlingly strong resemblance to Lily herself. Her name was Sara. She also seemed to find a greater pleasure and interest in flirting with James then with her lines. To her initial surprise, she found this devastatingly disturbing, and could stand the way she smiled constantly and giggled at everything he said. She simply couldn't stand it. What was worse was that James seemed to eat it all up! She realized, of course, that not being able to touch was difficult for someone like James, but it couldn't mean so much that.could it?  
  
She shook her head violently, no, he'd never do that to her. Their love was true, and pure, and nothing, no one could change that. Besides, nothing's going to happen, she told herself, willing herself even then to believe it.  
  
She forced herself to concentrate even as her look-alike shot over-bubbly smiles at her boyfriend. "Take it from the top, everyone!" she shouted brightly, struggling to keep the bitter feeling she felt from creeping into her fake bright speech.  
  
That afternoon, she acted out the part of Serene with a vengeance, feeling every bit and more like her character as she angrily yelled onstage at James/Tim, and playing her heated argument with Tim's new girl with such ferocity, even the girl who acted the part was shocked. Lily let out her frustration and anger on the stage that day, and a little rat-like person watched from a corner, the whole time eyeing the unusual pendant that hung from her neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily!" Ora exclaimed, coming up from behind her in a sudden rush, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
Ora rolled her eyes expressively, "What do you mean, tell me what? Why did you tell me you can touch again?"  
  
Lily gave her a strange look, "Touch? But I can't," motioning to her gloved hands.  
  
It was Ora's turn to look at her friend strangely, "But I saw you with James."  
  
Lily's suspicions were aroused immediately, and her tired mind was suddenly alert, "What do mean, with?"  
  
"Well, you making out like nobody's business in the library. I was going to come over and ask you about it, but I didn't want to disturb you." Ora looked confused, "But if it wasn't you."  
  
Lily looked grim, "My face, Ora, did you see my face?"  
  
Ora shook her head, "Only a little, and your hair, but who else has hair like yours?"  
  
Lily's eyes became dangerously fierce, and for once, Ora was terrified by the look in her best friend's eyes, "Sara."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily strode into the library, her small figure emitting a feeling of power. Of anger. Of something that felt remarkably like hatred.  
  
Ora could practically feel the air around Lily vibrating with her anger, and she watched as her flashing green eyes searched the large room. Then, she was off again, her sharp vision pinpointing a distant corner where two figures could be seen, one with flaming red hair. From a distance, you could see one flaming dark redhead moving toward another, like a lioness coming in for the kill. Lily stopped before the couple only a few feet away from her, looking like hell unleashed. "James Potter!" she screamed, her voice not raising a single decibel, but her voice screaming in intensity, and James was sure the world had heard. "How could you," she cried, the look in her eyes saying ever so much more. Betrayal! They screamed, I trusted you, and you betrayed me. How could you? The question rang over and over in his ears, how could he? Tears threatening to fall, Lily turned, when a spiteful voice came from behind, "You couldn't hold him you know." Sara. "Did you really think that your love would hold him? Look at you, you can't even touch him," Sara sneered, deliberately touching James's hand to provoke her. Lily stepped back, as if she'd been slapped in the face. "Lily," James started, taking a step towards her. "Don't Lily me!" and she touched the forgotten pendant that she still wore, her hand came away to reveal a brilliant glowing orb of light, pulsing a dark green. She raised her hand, as if to hurl the powerful sphere at them. Her hand closed, and she held her head straight, "No." She spun on her heel, and walked away, her voice floating back to haunt them, "You will pay."  
  
Ora shot a disgusted look over her shoulder before running to catch up with her friend. Sara smiled smugly, "Well I guess it's just the two of us now, mmm?" she purred. James sighed, and left the library, leaving Sara to follow after him.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but with school and all. 


	7. Dangerous

Night Star  
  
Oh yeah.Disclaimer: I own squat.  
  
Thanks to: Y. Kuang Twistie  
  
Night Star  
  
  
  
For once, Lily awoke the next morning feeling contented, at peace with the world. (A/N: Well doesn't that sound cheesy. And WHY do ALL my chapters start like this!?! Arrg!) She turned over to find a single rose in the vase by her table and smiled. She hopped out of bed, startling Ora, who complained grumpily, "Well someone's feeling chippy today." Ora shook her head as she watched Lily waltz out of the bathroom, changing as she went. As she began to brush her hair into it's usual ponytail, however, Ora stepped in. "You can't put your hair up in that ugly thing anymore. First of all, I'm sick of it, and second, although you've proven that you don't need make up and nice hair and clothes to catch a guy's attention, you're going out with him today, aren't you? And that's no way to look on your first date with him. You have to make an impression, Lily. It doesn't mater if you're going steady or whatever, you want to look good, don't you?"  
  
The moment, "I guess," came out of her mouth, Lily regretted it, as Ora when into high gear. 15 minutes later, Lily emerged from her dorm looking considerably different. Ora had done, in short, an admirable job. Lily's red hair had been let loose, and was brushed till it shone. A light dusting of a silvery powder shadowed her eyes, and her long lashes had been curled and coated by mascara. She needed no blush, her cheeks were always illuminated by a natural glow. Ora had finished the look with a lightly tinted gloss on her lips, and a set of green robes to match her eyes. Ora followed her down the spiralling staircase, reminding her, "I'll meet you in the dress shop to get our things for the ball at 3." Lily nodded, and made her way out of the common room to the one-eyed witch outside.  
  
She met James in the pub, where he waited, two fresh butterbeers waiting on the table. She smiled inwardly as she saw his jaw drop slightly at the sight that stood in front of him. She smiled at him, "You'd best close your mouth Potter."  
  
He grinned, "Why don't you close it for me?"  
  
She sat down, implying a firm no, and gave him that skeptical smirk he had become accustomed to over the past 6 years. He pouted, and she laughed, but shook her head. In a single swift movement, Lily suddenly found herself sitting on his lap, looking down at the laughing face of James Potter. He kissed her soundly, and laughed when she blushed.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," he suggested. She nodded, and they left the pub, their drinks forgotten. He held her hand as they walked along the paths that wound around the shops, and she felt unbelievably safe and content. He stopped when they reached the lake, and they sat by it's edge. She rested comfortably in his arms, and she looked out over the lake, thinking that she'd never been happier. She looked up when she heard him calling her back out of dreamland, answering with a, "Mmm?"  
  
He opened his hand to reveal a little box, saying nothing except, "For you."  
  
She took the box shyly, and opened it to reveal a pendant hanging on a long golden chain. She stared at the strange and beautiful stone. It was a dark blue stone, almost black, and as she looked closely, a sudden flash of light appeared, and a white star shone brightly in the center, illuminated by tiny little specks of stars around it. She took a deep breath, "It's mesmerising."  
  
James smiled and kissed her cheek, "Just like you." He helped her clasp it around her neck, she hugged him fiercely, and he kissed the top of her flame haired head. Pulling back, they were both surprised to find that the pendant had started glowing a soft white, and it hovered in the air between them to fall against her robes, appearing exactly the same as before.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dunno. My parents never said anything about that happening.."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Yeah. The necklace is kind of an heirloom, see, it was given to my great- great grand father by his father who gave it to my great-great grand mother. He gave it to my great grandfather who gave it to my great grandmother, and so on. It's given to only one girl in every generation, and only once."  
  
'So how do you know who to give it to?"  
  
James scratched his head, "Well, I asked my dad that, and he'd said I know when the right time came, and I did."  
  
She smiled and ran her fingers around the star shaped gem. She snuggled back into his arms, and watched the giant squid glide lazily through the water. "What time is it?"  
  
Looking at the green digital numbers on his watch, he replied, 'Just about 3."  
  
Jumping up suddenly, Lily took off towards the little village of Hogsmeade, yelling, "I have to meet Ora! I'll see you tonight for rehearsal!"  
  
Watching her rush away, James shook his head. Would he never get any time alone with her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What took you so long?" Ora asked impatiently, "I've been waiting for 10 minutes already." Without waiting for an answer, Ora walked into the shop, talking while she looked through various dresses. Taking one off the rack, Ora swivelled around to show it to Lily, "What do you think of-where in Godric's name did you get that?"  
  
Lily looked up from the dress she was examining to meet her best friend's eyes, "What?"  
  
"That necklace."  
  
"James gave it to me."  
  
"Where'd he get it from?"  
  
"His parents. Now why are you freaking out?"  
  
Ora grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her out of the shop. "Do you know what that is?" she hissed.  
  
"What? It's just a necklace, right?"  
  
"No! It's more than just a necklace! It's the Star, for crying out loud! This necklace is the home of unbelievable power." Ora's voice lowered to a whisper, "Do you know what people would do to you if they knew you had that necklace?" Lily pulled away and quickly slipped the pendant under her robes. Ora looked around suspiciously, "We'd better go back, it's not safe around here with that necklace."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you have the Star?"  
  
"N-n-no, m-master."  
  
"FOOL! WHY do I bother with such stupid vermin such as you?!"  
  
"I-I know w-w-where i-it i-is t-though."  
  
"Never mind, you blundering fool! I'll get it myself. And then, I'll be the most powerful wizard ever! MUA HAH HAH!!  
  
(A/N: hee hee hee)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ora and Lily sat on their four posters, wondering what to do with such a powerful device.  
  
"Hide it, no, wait, keep it around with you. You'll be safe then."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lily stood up, feeling uneasy about the mysterious gem that hung from her neck.  
  
"Well, maybe we should try to find something about it in the library," Ora suggested.  
  
In the library.  
  
"Here! I've found it!" Ora shouted a bit too loudly, earning her a 'hush' from the students at surrounding tables. "Here," she whispered, pointing to a page in a one particularly large book:  
  
The Night Star  
  
The Night Star was a precious magical gem created by the greatest wizards and witches, and bound by the most powerful druids of the time. The star was kept at the legendary altar of Stonehenge, where it's power could be harnessed and used for good, or for evil. As long as the Star was in the possession of the good wizards, life remained peaceful, and safe. However, legends say that a great evil came over the earth, and tried to take the Star away for his own purposes. While all the good wizards battled this great evil, the Star was taken by the druids, the keepers of the Star, and they fled, trying to hide the precious object. Some say that the Star was lost, and buried itself deep within the earth, and some say that there was never such a gem, but whether the Star existed, and where it is, should it exist, is unknown.  
  
"Wow," Lily gasped, "Scary, to think that this could be some legendary stone that everyone wanted. She stared down into the black depths of the pendant that hung from her neck, "I wonder if James knows."  
  
"My guess would be no," Ora said, "I don't think he'd willingly burden you with something like that."  
  
"Maybe we should see Dumbledore about it," Lily mused.  
  
"Maybe we should. Come on, I think I can find it. Sirius showed it to me once."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor?" Ora asked, as she and Lily stepped into the round Headmaster's office.  
  
The aged headmaster looked up and smiled at them, the wrinkles on his face crinkling around his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
Lily stepped forward with a nudge from Ora, "Professor, we came to ask you about this," removing the necklace and extending her hands to show it.  
  
"Hmm," Dumbledore held the pendant to the light, "I do believe that you have the real Star." He eyed the pair for a moment, "You may sit ladies."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair before beginning, "Not much is known about the Night Star, as well you may know by now. It will protect it's wearer from all harm, and it's power is unbelievable. It has the power to erase planets from existence, imagine what it could do to the weak strands of human life."  
  
He sighed again, and paused for a moment, watching the glances the two girls exchanged.  
  
"Do you know of the dark wizard Voldemort?"  
  
Lily's heart stopped for a split second, and she slowly turned to face her headmaster, "Yes."  
  
"If he knows of the Star's existence, he will do anything to get it. You must understand, Lily, that your possession of the Star puts you into grave danger. Voldemort will kill anyone and everyone you love to take the Star. It must be protected at all costs."  
  
He slumped in his chair, a new worry had come into his mind, one more powerful and more dangerous than ever before. He waved the two concerned students off, "Go. Send James Potter to me soon. He will have to be informed. Goodluck."  
  
Lily and Ora left the room, the tall wooden door clicking softly as it closed behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: End of that chapter! Sorry it's been so long. Just started school. r/r! ( 


	8. Heartbreak

Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not owning anything. Ms. Rowling owns it all, 'cept for like Ora, and the Night Star thinger.  
  
Thanks to: Jasminegurl- you're predicting. Random letters demonstar  
  
Night Star  
  
"How could he do this to me?" Lily cried into her pillow, "I don't understand."  
  
Ora patted her friend's shoulder to comfort her. "Guys aren't always easy to understand. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
Lily shot her an angry look, then relaxed, "Maybe it wasn't. But it felt so right. I really thought we could last forever."  
  
"About what you did in there."  
  
"I don't know what happened. One minute I was really mad, and the next I was holding this thing in my hand."  
  
"Can you control it?"  
  
"I think so." Lily concentrated, her brow furrowed, and she opened her hand. In a moment, a bright green blue thing appeared. Lily closed her hand again, "Wow."  
  
"No kidding. I could feel the heat coming off that thing all way from over here. That thing is powerful Lily, imagine what you could do when you learn to control it."  
  
"That's just the thing, I don't want to control it! Think of what it could do to the world, to me, to-no," she cut herself off suddenly, unwilling to think about the event in the library.  
  
"I don't want to think about that now, Ora. Not now, it's too, real."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and it opened to reveal a nervous looking James Potter.  
  
Everyone in the room could feel the cold feeling that Lily seemed to radiate all of a sudden. James asked, almost shyly, "Ora, could you leave us alone?"  
  
Ora shot a quick look at her friend, and after receiving a quick nod from Lily, she stood and walked out, pausing only to shoot a quick glare at the boy by the door. James sat lightly beside her, and she immediately jerked away, as if the air that surrounded him would hurt her. "We have nothing to talk about," she said coldly, her voice could have frozen the sun.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before James broke it with, "I'm sorry."  
  
Lily jerked again, her back becoming board-like, without looking at him, she replied, "I'm afraid sorry simply isn't going to cut it Potter." She hissed the last word, with all the force of her anger and the hurt of a broken heart.  
  
"Lily, no."  
  
"Don't!" he voice rose shrilly, "Get out of here, don't ever come back. Don't hold my hand, don't carry my books, don't wait for me after class, just DON'T!"  
  
James stood, the look on his face crushed her. She wanted to hold him, and tell him it was alright, it didn't mean anything. She also wanted to slap him, hurt him the way he'd hurt her.  
  
Her head bowed, she spoke again, "Leave. Leave now."  
  
As the door shut quietly behind him, she released her hold on herself, and let the tears fall. After what felt like hours, she heard Ora return, and she finally had a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Hours later.  
  
She couldn't sleep. It was as if the image of James and Sara had been magically glued to the inside of her eyelids. Every time she closed them, that horrible picture would come back, a terrifying reality of seeing them together. She sat by the window where they'd first flown together, and stared out at the seemingly endless night. A particular whim striking her, she reached for the broom that stood nearby, and set out into the night.  
  
She landed lightly on the crown of her tree, deep in the Forbidden forest. (A/N: You guys remember that one, right?)  
  
Back again? Her tree friend asked silently. "Yeah," she answered. Letting herself be shrouded by Fedora's dark leaves, she leaned against the aged bark, and let it all out.  
  
When she finished, Fedora pulled her branches together, to make a hammock in which she swayed Lily back and forth, Do you love him?  
  
"No. Yes, oh I don't know. Part of me wants to forgive him, and be with him, but then my brain kicks in and tells me what a fool I'm being, and that I shouldn't care about a jerk like him."  
  
Oh Lily. Perhaps this Potter boy wasn't all he seemed. Follow what you think is right, and if that means forgetting about him, so be it.  
  
As Fedora rocked her back and forth, Lily stared up at the stars above her, and thought, But what of my heart Fedora? What of my heart?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily awoke the next morning to find the sun beginning to rise. She stretched, and the events of the previous day came rushing back. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and made a whispered thanks to her tree friend. Feeling the cool rush of wind brushing against her skin somehow made her feel calmer, made her think clearer.  
  
Staring at the still visible moon, she wondered what she would do, and Fedora's words echoed in her mind. She had a choice to make, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to make it.  
  
She flew through the still open window of her dorm, and hovered for a moment before touching the ground. Looking around at her sleeping dorm mates, she stepped out onto the stairs, and made her way to the common room. Selecting a comfortable chair, she curled up with an Austen, and read by the fading embers of the night's fire.  
  
As she stared at the printed words in her book, a million thoughts raced through her head. "Lily?"  
  
Her head snapped up to see Ora's alert face staring back at her. "Aahh!" Lily yelled, jumping a considerable distance. She glared as Ora laughed at her, then both became sombre as they saw another person enter the room. Ora heard an agonized, "James," before hearing the same person speak again.  
  
"Well then," Ora could practically hear the venom dripping off Lily's words, "What have we here?"  
  
Ora could see James's drawn out face twist into an unreadable expression. Behind her, Lily shook her head dismissively, and spoke again, "Impertinent fool. Ora, let's go."  
  
Lily spun on her heel, and left the common room. Ora cautiously approached the stricken boy and whispered quietly, "I can get her to the North Tower tonight, midnight. You may wish to be there." Without another word, Ora hurried through the portrait hole where Lily was waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: K, this story's getting weird.)  
  
Midnight.  
  
James could hear a distant clock striking the twelfth hour as he carefully climbed the steep stone steps that lead to the North Tower. Dong.Dong.it seemed to keep time with his racing heart. He carefully opened the old wooden door, remaining silent, to reveal the small rounded room.  
  
James stepped quietly into the little room and saw Lily sitting by the only window, staring out into the sky, tears running down her face. James gazed at his lost love for a moment, enchanted at how beautiful she looked, even when her heart was broken. A nasty voice spoke inside of him, Yeah, but she wouldn't be heartbroken if it wasn't for YOU. His broken thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Lily's noticing that he was there. She glared at him for a moment, then James heard a voice come out from the shadows, "Shall I throw him out?"  
  
This stranger stepped out of the shadows, and revealed himself to be a rather handsome young man, who, at the moment, looked particularly menacing. Lily quickly wiped her tears away, and stood powerfully, "No. Let us see what he wants."  
  
"Who is he?" James asked, befuddled.  
  
(A/N: I always wanted to use that word.)  
  
Lily gestured mildly to her companion, "Him? Oh, Dumbledore thought I might need some protection, just in case, so here he is."  
  
"Protection? I thought I was supposed to protect you?" James seemed to be unable to grasp the situation, and the look on his face made her want to rush back into his arms, and tell him it was all a joke, and-no.  
  
She steeled her heart carefully before answering, "And you've done a marvellous job already," the sarcasm cutting bitterly.  
  
"Lily, Sara and I-it was a mistake. I-I love you, and I want you back."  
  
"Mr. Potter, I do believe the question is do I want you back," Lily lashed out viciously.  
  
James stepped forward, and grabbed her wrist, trying to prevent her from leaving, and was shocked to remember the fact that he couldn't touch her, and grimaced when the pain hit him. Lily drew back sharply, and rubbed her wrist gingerly, and waited until the burn healed.  
  
"Lily, you still love me. I know you do, or else why can I still not touch you? Lily?"  
  
Lily drew herself up to her fullest height, which wasn't all too much beside him, and spoke haughtily, "Really? I wasn't aware of the fact I was still capable of that."  
  
She laughed coldly, and said, "Well, if you have nothing more to say, then I think I will leave." Taking her new protector's hand, she made her way to partially open door, but did not escape James's next words.  
  
"I love you Lily, I'll always love you."  
  
Without looking back, she shot back, "And you've done a brilliant job of showing it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."  
  
She left quietly, and when James turned to look back, all he saw was her new bodyguard.  
  
He spoke with a slight accent, unknown to James, "I am Aramis, Lily's new protector. I do suggest that you forget about her, because, hey, you had her, and then you lost her. And she's mine now." Aramis shot him a triumphant look, and a nasty smile before following Lily down the spiralling stairs.  
  
Crushed, James sat on the window ledge, and figured he deserved it. After all, he'd done a horrible thing to her. His fingers touched something cold, a tiny pool of tears.  
  
What had he done?  
  
A/N: Yay! That chappie's done! R/R! ( 


	9. Letters and Olives

Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ms. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of its including characters.  
  
Thanks to: sirius' lover dropped rose marauder lady fuchsia marzoog Demonstar  
  
Night Star  
  
Lily tugged hatefully at the delicate necklace at her throat, "I hate this thing!"  
  
Lily reached for the clasp at the back, and was about to undo it when Ora stopped her, "Lily, no!"  
  
She looked back defiantly, "Why not? All this thing has done is ruin my life. It's ruined everything."  
  
Ora looked at her gently, "If the Star came to you, then there must be a reason why. Maybe you're meant to have it. Maybe all of this was meant to happen. Magical objects like these don't just choose anyone, and the Star chose you."  
  
"Maybe so," Lily replied, "But if this stupid thing hadn't suddenly dropped into my life, I'd still have James."  
  
"Lily, maybe you should just forgive him," Ora suggested.  
  
Lily snorted, "As if. Why should I take him back after all those things he did. After all, I've got Aramis now."  
  
"I didn't say you had to take him back, just forgive him. He's been going around all week looking like hell frozen over. Just forgive him, and maybe he'll be able to get on with his life."  
  
"A good point," Lily agreed, then lowered her voice so Aramis, who was positioned outside her door couldn't her, "But-but what if I want him back?"  
  
"You really mustn't Lily," Ora cautioned, "He broke your heart once, don't let it happen again."  
  
"You're right, now, how shall I go about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never been in this kind of situation before."  
  
"I'll send him a note," Lily decided, and pulled out a bit of parchment. A few minutes later, Lily had finished, and searched about the room.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Ora asked, puzzled.  
  
'Something.aha!" Lily brandished a feather, and muttered a few things under her breath. Within a moment, the white feather had changed to become a beautiful white dove. Holding up a fallen leaf, Lily transfigured that into a little olive branch.  
  
"Why the dove?"  
  
"It's the muggle sign for peace," Lily explained, and once tying the note to the little bird's leg, and placing the branch in it's mouth, Lily set the little bird free out the window, with whispered instructions to 'Send it to James.'  
  
Lily smiled thoughtfully at the departing dove, before raising her voice to call sweetly through the door, "You can come in now."  
  
Aramis stepped in, while Ora stepped out. While wrapped up in another's arms, Lily thought of James, and whether he'd got her letter yet. Aramis's head came down, and his lips brushed hers. Lily closed her eyes, and saw nothing but James. In that split second, Lily knew that nothing, and no one could ever fill that void in her heart like he could. Never.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James lay on his bed, contemplating life in general. And how much it sucked. Sitting up in bed suddenly to let the white dove that had floated through his window perch on his finger, he stroked the little dove's white feathers, and remembered how Lily would send letters to him with doves. Untying the note from the bird's leg, the dove hopped about on the bed for a moment before dropping the branch on the bed and flying away.  
  
James admired the fine olive branch for a moment, then opened the letter.  
  
James,  
  
I know that after what we've been through, both of us must be hurt. I am writing to propose that we make up, or forgive each other. I am willing to forgive you on one condition: that we never meet again. The end of term is coming soon, and after that, every trace of what used to be 'us' will be obliterated. We will not speak, you will not send anymore notes, and we will never meet again once this year is over. We will go on with our lives, and there are other fish in the sea. I have someone new, and you must find someone else to love. I cannot say I won't miss you, but only bear in mind, that what we shared will always have a place in my heart, Good luck James, and all the best. Lily  
  
James stared at the note for what seemed forever. He re-read it over, and over. You must find someone else to love. The written words smashed the fragments of his heart into a million pieces, she wasn't his anymore. Not that she'd been his since that horrible day. He'd lost her forever, she'd moved on. Just to make things worse, Sara sailed into the dorm cheerfully, before asking, "What's wrong?"  
  
Receiving no answer, Sara took up the letter and read it. Her face contorted with jealousy, she threw the letter into the fire before speaking again, "Well, it doesn't matter. You've got me now."  
  
James awakened from his stupor with a start, making a dash for the fire, and managed to pull what was left of the partially burnt letter. Placing it carefully in a little box, he was about to shut it when Sara darted forward and stopped him. Opening the wooden box, she saw several letters, all written in the same hand, each containing sweet little notes from 'his Lily.' At the bottom of the box, she found a little vial that held something that smelt like lilies, lavender, and waterfalls. "What is this?" she demanded hatefully.  
  
James tried to shrug nonchalantly, as if the familial scent didn't mean anything, "It's nothing. Just a few things from when Lily and I were." He couldn't bring himself to say it, in love. When they'd been in love. Did this mean they didn't love each other anymore? It was hard to believe, that after a few short weeks of endless magic, their love was gone. A place in my heart. He smiled bitterly as he recalled the words, Is that all I am now? Just a place, that's all I have of her, a mere memory of what we shared.  
  
"Well?" Sara's demanding voice snaps me back to the cruel reality. "You and that girl were?"  
  
Trying to smile at the girl who'd latched herself onto him, self-declaring herself his girlfriend, "It's nothing. Just a little bottle."  
  
Her calculating eyes knew better though, "Why do you keep these things? And why the scented stuff?"  
  
Unable to help himself, he whispered, "It smells like her."  
  
"IT SMELLS LIKE HER!!!" Sara screams frantically, "How could you?! I'm your girl, not HER, no anyone but me! How can you keep her letters, keep her perfume?! You!" Red in the face, Sara glared at him last time before storming out.  
  
Why me? He thought tiredly.  
  
Why must I be the one to suffer so much, why must we suffer so much to love. To love her would destroy us completely. As if it hadn't already.  
  
Uncorking the still full vial, he took a deep breath in as the sweet aroma filled the room. Bitterly re-reading her letters, his mind was filled with thoughts of only lilies.  
  
A/N: Done! Yay! R/R! 


	10. Act I, Scene I

Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Ms. Rowling owns all the HP characters, exception of Ora, Aramis, and Sara (I'll sell Sara though)  
  
Thanks to: A fan Ruby Demonstar Maurader Btownbabe Muse  
  
Night Star  
  
She was happy. Really she was. She tried to convince herself of this, but no words Aramis could offer would do that for her. She was grateful for his company, and that was the truth. Without James, there'd been no guys in her life, no one to hug, to be loving with. Maybe James had felt the same way, she reflected, maybe he'd needed someone to touch, someone he could hold without having to worry about whether it would kill him or not. Perhaps she could understand why he'd hurt her. No, why he'd felt he needed Sara's company. She understood. Hell, she accepted it. But there was no turning back.  
  
A chill came over her as Aramis wrapped his arm around her. She smiled distantly as he murmured incomprehensible things in her ear. Sitting stiffly, she remembered the sweet nothings James had whispered to her, the words that echoed as old memories. She'd always treasure those happy times with him, but she'd moved on now, and life had opened a new door for her to step through. Or had it?  
  
The play was to be performed that night and she had become adjusted if not content with her part in it. It was her play after all, her own creation, her masterpiece, nothing could take that from her. Well, it was half James's. Still.  
  
Wrestling her way out of Aramis's grip, she smiled apologetically, "I should probably check on the play's things, you know, the props and costumes, that sort of thing."  
  
Aramis nodded, bored by the play he had nothing to do with. "I'll escort you there," he suggested.  
  
Lily shook her head, "No, that's quite all right. I'll be okay on my own." Flashing a smile, she left, keeping Aramis from making any objections.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily reached the storage room where the props and costumes were held. She fingered her costumes, and gazed longingly at the beautiful dress she'd created for the ball scene. She sighed, she wouldn't be the one to wear it now. "Sara," she had to admit aloud, "did look rather lovely in the dress."  
  
"Hardly as beautiful as you," a voice came from behind the rack of the guys' costumes, and James stepped out, eyes shining.  
  
Lily forced a weak smile, "Hey."  
  
James grinned in a way that used to make her knees go weak. Still did, as a matter of fact. "Hey," he replied, "Come to check on the costumes?"  
  
Lily nodded, and fingered the pendent that had changed so much, and their eyes met. Lily broke away first, and her gaxe fell upon the replica of the Star they'd created for the play. The stone that changed everything for them. James stepped forward and offered his arm to her grandly, "Shall we?"  
  
Smiling, Lily took his arm and he led her out to the Hall, where the stage had been set for the first scene. Lily smiled appreciatively at the beautiful scenery, and turned her head to speak, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Like you," James added shyly.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, "We did it."  
  
His heart warmed to hear her say that. We. Surprised, he stumbled back a little as she threw herself on him a gigantic hug, he noticed she still took great care that she didn't touch him. Smirking, he asked, "What happened to not talking to me?"  
  
Lily laughed, "Oh, I suppose we could be friends. I'd miss you too much if we weren't."  
  
James smiled, "So would I." But how he wished they were still something more. Lily glanced at her watch, and frowned, "It's already 5:30, we should start getting ready."  
  
He nodded, and took her hand, feeling the soft fabric of her gloves. Re- entering the storage room, they found a dozen cast members trying to find their costumes. Lily waved to James and entered the female changing room, where a line of mirrors covered on side of the wall. There, girls were busily applying their make-up and fixing their costumes.  
  
Immediately, a frantic looking girl came up to her, "Lily, I need help, my make-up's a mess!" and indeed it was. Lily took the compact from the girl's hands, and sat her down in a chair. Picking up the foundation, Lily quickly made the girl's face up, adding a final touch of a light rose blush. Smiling, the girl left to rehearse a final time, and Lily spent the next few hours helping girls into dresses and getting their hair and make up done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The play was scheduled to begin at 8, and Lily still wasn't dressed or ready. She had half an hour left, and she was ready to snap at anyone. Pinning her robes up, she quickly applied her stage make-up and found herself at a complete loss with her hair. James entered the now-empty room cautiously, and took the ribbon she'd messily tied in her hair gently. He carefully braided her hair and tied the end with the green ribbon. Smiling, Lily teased, "Where'd you learn to do hair?"  
  
James groaned, "3 younger sisters."  
  
She smirked evilly, "Great, aren't they." Standing up, she tightened the bow at the end of her braid, and left the dressing room on James's arm, the nervousness beginning to creep in.  
  
Lily stepped onto the stage, and peered out through a hole in the curtain. About half the school had already been seated, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see James smiling at her, "It's time to get ready." He handed her a glass of water, which she accepted. Taking a sip, she called out, "Places!" Immediately, everyone rushed to find their marked places. Behind them, a replica of one of the many stone walls of the school had been magically created. Lily and James would change the background as the scenes changed, and Lily stepped off into the left wing. Taking a sip of water, she motioned at the cast on the other side, and took out her wand. Whispering a quick spell, she pointed her wand at the curtains and they began to slowly slide open.  
  
At Lily's motioned command, the extras began walking across the stage, acting as if it was any other day. The audience was given a brief moment to admire the scenery before Lily set her water down and opened her mouth, "RILER!"  
  
The extras stopped in their tracks for a moment before shuddering in unison and they all turned to look at the smirking Tim Riler, played by James. This was Lily's cue. She strode on stage angrily, "What did you do to my room?!" she screamed, in a voice not all too different from her own in their 'good, old days." Laughter rippled over the crowd as they too remembered Lily and James's own feuds. James smirked, "Nothing, Carrot."  
  
Letting out a quiet scream of frustration, she stalked off, but before leaving the stage, she stepped forward, and the extras and James suddenly froze. Winking at the audience, Lily drew her wand and time started up again. With a few deft flicks of her wand, Lily magically turned James's hair blonde, his eyes blue, his skin pale. He was a spitting image of Lucius Malfoy. The audience laughed hysterically as she continued to quickly transform his robes into a frilly pink dress, and raised his voice.  
  
Letting Tim sputter in a high-pitched little girl's voice, Serene laughed, but as she turned away, the audience saw an exaggerated point of Tim's wand, and the last you saw of Serene was her long bright green braid. The curtains closed, and Lily and James quickly changed their hair, voice and clothes back to normal. The cast had magicked a long table not unlike the ones that usually sat in the Hall, and food had been set upon it. Another smaller table was placed the end of this one, and the actors and actresses acting as the professors seated themselves, as did several of the extras along with Lily and James.  
  
This time James opened the curtains, and the scene revealed a loud dinner atmosphere, the only voices you could hear were of Serene and Tim's best friends.  
  
"So Chelsea m'dear, would you be interested a stroll along the lake with me later this evening?" Tim's best friend, John asked.  
  
Chelsea giggled, "Why of course, m'lord."  
  
Seating themselves beside their best friends, they continued to glance at each other. Chelsea glanced at her best friend, "What's up Serene, you look upset."  
  
Savagely gesturing at the person in front of her, Chelsea laughed loudly, and snickered, "Well who do we have here?" she intoned dramatically, "Could it be? Is it REALLY the great and powerful Tim Riler?"  
  
Waving mockingly at his little fan club in the background, she grabbed at his hands and gazed into his eyes in an exaggerated version of the adoring way his fan club did. On a bowed knee, Chelsea fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously, and when Tim shot her a grin, she swooned to the floor, her sides quaking with laughter. Earning herself a glare from the girls who did just that, and a mocking laugh from Serene, she stood to seat herself when she was suddenly and violently swept into John's lap.  
  
Watching Chelsea giggle insanely in John's lap, she stormed off stage, to Tim's call of, "Jealous my dear Serene? If you are, we could." and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Serene snorted, "You are hardly my first choice Riler, if I should choose to lose virginity, I have no doubt that it wouldn't be with you." With that as her finishing line, she finished gracefully storming off the stage.  
  
The light dimmed to rest on Tim/James, and he took on a thoughtful look, then a sudden cryptic smirk. The light was flicked off, and the curtain closed.  
  
A/N: It's a bit longer than usual, and I know the actual play's scenes are kind of messy, but hey, it's the story line I'm concentrating on. R/R! ( 


	11. Songs and Friendship

Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Night Star  
  
Lily ran a hand through her tousled hair nervously, it was the last scene of the first act, and it was her first song. She watched as the scene preceding hers ended, and she quickly made her way on stage.  
  
A cleared area had been decorated like the dungeons, and a few desks and chairs had been scattered around. Lily seated herself on a chair, and waited for the curtain to open. When it did, the actor playing the Potions teacher who looked remarkably like a souped-up version of their own professor swept in. The professor shuffled to the center of the room, accurately imitating Professor Crabb. When the laughter dies down, the professor asked gruffly, "Where Riler?"  
  
"Late, Professor," Serene answered lazily. The professor rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner, and said, "Well, You tell him to help you scrub the floor when he gets here."  
  
Then her grinned evilly, and brandished a mop, "With this."  
  
Serene snorted scornfully to herself. Big deal. She was a muggle after all.  
  
The professor swept out again, and Tim came in. She picked up the mop and wrung the cold water out of it. Beginning to clean the grimy floor, Tim watched in fascination, as she scrubbed at the cold stone. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.  
  
She glared, "Cleaning."  
  
He sat back in his chair, "Oh." Taking out his wand, he magically cleaned the floor to become shiny clean stone. "There," he said triumphantly. Serene gave him a sour look and sat down, trying to warm her cold hands.  
  
His features softening, he took her hands in his and rubbed them in between his, warming her frigid hands. She relaxed after a moment, saying softly, "The water was cold."  
  
He stopped rubbing for a moment to glance up at her, "Why do you wear these gloves all the time anyway?"  
  
"To keep slime from people like you off of my hands," she returned snidely.  
  
He chuckled, "Ouch," and resumed rubbing, looking up every now and then. Their gazes met, and his head drew closer to hers. Realizing what was happening, she pulled away violently, breath coming fast. He gave her a knowing smile, "You love me."  
  
She forced a laugh, "Yeah. Right."  
  
He continued to smile, "You do. I know you do. You want me at least. I know, I feel the same way."  
  
She crossed her arms defiantly, "As if."  
  
Tim shot her a Look, and began to sing to her back.  
  
She loves me, she loves me not  
  
She loves me, she loves me not  
  
She loves me, she loves me, she loves me  
  
The lady loves me and it shows  
  
In spite of the way she turns up her nose  
  
I'm her ideal, her hearts desire  
  
Under that ice she's burning like fire  
  
She'd like to cuddle up to me  
  
She's playing hard to get  
  
The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet  
  
Serene shot him a skeptical look and launched into her own verse.  
  
The gentleman has savoir-faire  
  
As much as an elephant or a bear  
  
I'd like to take him for a spin  
  
Back to the zoo to visit his kin  
  
He's got about as much appeal as a soggy cigarette  
  
The lady loathes him but he doesn't know it yet  
  
Tim winked at her and continued:  
  
The lady's got a crush on me  
  
Serene snorted and returned:  
  
The gentleman's crazy obviously  
  
.  
  
The lady's dying to be kissed  
  
She gave him and the audience a sweet look and sang,  
  
The gentleman needs a psychiatrist  
  
I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake  
  
Or play Russian roulette  
  
He cut in,  
  
The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet She's falling fast she's on the skids  
  
She gave an exaggerated snort, and continued,  
  
Both of his heads are flipping their lids  
  
He spread his arms to her,  
  
Tonight she'll hold me in her arms  
  
She shot him a 'yeah right' look that the school knew so well,  
  
I'd rather be holding hydrogen bombs  
  
Will someone tell this Romeo  
  
I'm not his Juliet  
  
He persisted,  
  
The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet  
  
She wants me  
  
Like poison ivy  
  
  
  
Needs me  
  
She pantomimed shooting herself,  
  
Like a hole in the head  
  
Everyone can see she's got it bad  
  
He's mad!  
  
The gentleman is an egotist  
  
I'm simply aware I'm hard to resist  
  
He's one man I could learn to hate  
  
How's about having dinner at eight  
  
Frustrated, she sang louder and assumed a 'you are wasting my time' air,  
  
I'd rather dine with Frankenstein  
  
In a moonlight tete-a-tete  
  
  
  
The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet  
  
Oh yes she loves me  
  
She stuck a thumb to point back to her singing partner, singing out to the audience,  
  
Dig that shrinking violet  
  
Oh she really loves me  
  
Here's one gal you'll never get  
  
She lo- lo- loves me  
  
Would you like to make a bet?  
  
I said the lady loves me  
  
She got a sneaky look and the bucket of freezing water slowly started to levitate, quietly coming to a stop over his head. She gave a quick flick of her wand, and,  
  
The gentleman's all wet!  
  
Soaked, Tim rushed at her with a wet fury. She laughed and dashed off- stage. A moment later though, she peeked out again, and gave the audience a knowing wink. The audience clapped as the curtain closed on the first act, and Lily hurried to change.  
  
Along the way, she congratulated her cast on their splendid performance, and she sat at one of the many vanity mirrors, to get ready for the second act, the one in which she had very little part. She let her hair down and quickly brushed it out. Pinning her dress behind her, she applied a light grey tone of eye shadow and re-applied her lip gloss. Done. She sat back and watched Sara admire herself in the mirror, wearing the dress she had so carefully designed. It had brought her green eyes beautifully, her auburn hair looking as if it was aflame. She knew. James had told her so, the first time she wore that dress.  
  
Sara's eyes were grey, she reflected. Only the lightest trace of green, and her hair was more of an orangey color, most unlike Lily's own dark red. How could she have thought that they looked so alike? Sara's skin was smooth and free from imperfections, while Lily had a light dusting of cinnamon colored freckles. James had always said he loved her freckles. She closed her eyes and lay back in her seat to relax, to remove these thoughts from her mind.  
  
She sat up suddenly when she felt a pair of warm hands massage her shoulders. She could tell they were James's. How many time had she traced to outline of his hands, trying to memorize every line, every curve? The memory of his hands rubbing her own on stage came back, and it felt as if it was years ago when he'd last held her hands, when he'd hugged her, to be there. No. He was always there, always tugging at a corner of her mind. He was there. Perhaps not in body, but a bit of his soul, the bits she loved most about him were there. They would always be. Immortalized in her heart.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, her doll-like expression making her look like a child. She held his hand tightly, the way he'd held hers for the first time, and asked softly, "We'll always be friends, right James?"  
  
He nodded, but in their hearts they knew they wanted to be something more. He could see the remnants of hurt in her eyes, and knew she could see his. He squeezed her hand lightly, in what room her tight grip provided, and answered, "Always Lily dearest, always."  
  
Her green eyes were still shadowed with the lightest trace of doubt. "Promise?"  
  
He smiled at her, "What do I have to do to let you see? You know I love you Lily, nothing will ever change that."  
  
"Show me."  
  
He sighed and wrapped her up in his arms, careful not to touch her skin, and cringed when she noticed. He hummed a bit then started to sing quietly.  
  
All that I am or ever hope to be  
  
Lies in your hands  
  
You are my destiny  
  
When you are in my arms, I rule the world  
  
And when we're far apart, how cruel the world  
  
All that I want is to be near to you  
  
To spend my life making it clear to you  
  
You are my heart, my soul, my dream come true  
  
All that I am, I am because of you  
  
All that I want is to be near to you  
  
To spend my life making it clear to you  
  
You are my heart, my soul, my dream come true  
  
All that I am, I am because of you  
  
Because of you  
  
Because of you  
  
He finished by letting her head rest on his shoulder, and he kissed her gloved hand. "That was beautiful," Lily whispered softly, for it seemed that in such a situation, one could only whisper.  
  
Suddenly, a loud yell of, "5 minutes!" broke their silence. For once, the lack of time did not stir Lily. She smiled at him while fixing her hair, and got up to leave, "I'll see you after the show."  
  
He nodded and tried to stem the flood of emotions he was feeling. At least we're still friends, he tried to convince himself, I can deal with that. It's enough for me. Right? He gave no answer.  
  
A/N: The two songs in this chapter are by Elvis Presley, but I don't know the recording company or anything. Either way, I don't own anything in this story of worth. R/R! 


	12. Dreams

Night Star  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Night Star  
  
Lily watched through the wings of the stage as James and Sara kissed, and someone conjured a cloud light golden sparkles to float around them. The pain she felt was unbearable. Time will heal your wounds, her friends had told her, but how could they know that time stood still without him?  
  
Slipping out of a side door, unable to watch her play any longer, she sat on a cold wooden bench and stared at the unchanging stars. How she wished she could be like them. Never to change, but to be there forever. How she wished her relationship with James could have been like that.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Lily felt warm and safe in James's tight embrace, and as they stared at the shooting stars, the twinkling lights above them, she wondered if this would last forever. If what they had could stand whatever life threw their way. She looked up into James's chocolate eyes and asked, "We'll last forever James, won't we?"  
  
He nodded, knowing how much it meant to her, "Forever. Just like the stars. If you ever doubt our love Lily, if you ever wonder, just look to the stars. My love for you will be there, forever, just like the stars."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
And how many times had she looked to them for comfort, to remind herself that James's still cared, despite what had happened. She knew he cared, but if they got back together, that is, if he still wanted her and she him, it simply wouldn't work. They couldn't touch, and that fact alone had driven them apart once, never again. It was more than just being soul mates, and all that, it was the way he loved her. One of the few ways he could show her he loved her, the ineloquent guy he was. And she needed it too, need to feel his arms around her again, without worrying if he was touching her skin or not. By heart, and by soul, they'd been lovers forever, but in body, they were a million miles away.  
  
Lily stood and dusted herself off, the play should be done soon. She entered the Hall again to see the cast going through their curtain calls. She'd missed it. Oh well, she'd had her 15 minutes in the spotlight, had her play. And now it was done. Watching from the corner as everyone slowly started to file out the huge doors, she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She needed some excitement and laughter after all that.  
  
The portrait doorway opened up to reveal the expected party, complete with raided food, music and butter beer. Smiling graciously at the applause and congratulations that surrounded her, she took up a butter beer, hoping to drown her thoughts in the warm delicious substance. She noticed James sitting in the corner, looking just how she felt. Sitting down beside him, she took a sip of her butter beer before speaking, "What's up?"  
  
He smiled at her, "We really did it?"  
  
She smiled too, "Yeah." Then her gaze narrowed, "Now stop changing the subject. I know you James Potter, now what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered carefully, "I'm just tired."  
  
She seemed to take his answer well, but if he knew Lily Evans at all, there was no way she'd let it go just like that. Oh well. She stood up and said, "Well, I'm tired, so I'll be getting to bed."  
  
He nodded, "Me too. Mind if I escort you, my fair lady?"  
  
She giggled, "Not at all, my fine man." And arm in arm, sleeve to glove, they made their way up tot he dorms. Little did they know that the moment they took each other's arm, the common room became deadly silent, then promptly erupted in gossip on the couple cursed with an impossible love as their doors closed.  
  
As the party raged on below, Lily closed her eyes in sleep, sleep filled with senseless dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was running through a meadow, the flowers blurred like in a painting. The tall grass brushed at my legs, and I was going to him.  
  
I reached an edge, and he was there, still the same, waiting for me.  
  
He took my hand and we ran together through the fields until we reached a dark void. A distant voice called out from it's depths, and he began to step forward, to go to it.  
  
"No!" I begged, "You mustn't go." I tightened my grip on his hand and a sudden, searing pains shot through me. He let go and ran off into the void. I followed, and my hands met nothing but air.  
  
I looked around, and there was no void, nothing but vast open field.  
  
"No," I cried, "No. Come back.come back."  
  
The air was bitter cold now, and the long grass towered over me, I was so little.  
  
I whispered to the wind, over and over, "Come back.please come back.you promised."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke with a start, the early morning light streaming towards her bed. She shook uncontrollably as she remembered her dream from the night before. Even the warm early summer sun couldn't warm her. Slipping her gloves on, she stepped onto the cold stone floor, shivering at the touch. She brushed her hair out, and wiped away the remnants of the tears she'd shed without knowing.  
  
Her eyes looked dull, but she could do nothing short of magic to fix that. Besides, she thought, they matched how she was feeling. She pulled on a robe dazedly, and entered the common room to be pulled into a tightly knit group in a corner.  
  
She was suddenly part of a conversation about the ball, the one that was.TODAY?!?!  
  
She gave a small squeal, which turned the attention of the girls from an impressive array of beauty magazine to herself. She blushed furiously, "I, um, forgot the ball's today."  
  
With a shocking amount of squealing and giggling, she was herded back to her room, where an amazing quantity of friends fawned over her, magicking a dress together and planning her make-up.  
  
Surrounded by a magnitude of girls, who had spread themselves around the room to plan their own make-up and attire, Lily was completely overwhelmed by the organised havoc that was taking place in her dorm room. Dazedly, she asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Her answer came back after a moment's pause, "About 10."  
  
Hearing the answer, Lily herself became caught up in the excitement and general airy atmosphere that had invaded her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius clapped James on the back, "So, whatcha up to Jamsie-boy?"  
  
James continued to scribble on a bit of parchment, while absently saying, "Don't call me Jamsie-boy." When Sirius tried to grab the parchment, however, James glared at him ferociously, and Sirius immediately assumed it had to do with James's 'Lily dear,' and backed off. James silently read a few line of what he'd written to himself. Perfect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long, and this one's kinda short, but the next one should be longer. Thanks to everyone! Please Review!!! 


End file.
